


There's a first time for everything.

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Parody, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-09
Updated: 2006-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-30 10:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10161374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Harry is a late developer. No I mean really late. Who does he turn to for guidance? You got it, everyones favourite Potions master.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Standard disclaimer: I am not making any money from this story. HP and all that dwell in his universe belong to Miss JKR

 

“Professor, may I ask you a question?”

“Yes, Potter, what is it?” Harry started shuffling on the spot, he was a little embarrassed to be asking his Potion’s master anything, let alone asking him about ‘private things’.

“Come on, Potter, spit it out! I haven’t got all day!” Barked, the agitated teacher.

“Well, I seem to be changing, and I’m having strange dreams and -” Harry was cut short by the Professor, who wasn’t very good at giving advice at the best of times, but could see an admission of sexual awareness a mile away.

“Perhaps a priest may be more suited - to hear this confession…”

“Oh. It isn’t really a confession; I just wanted to talk to somebody…Sorry.”

Harry walked towards the door of the classroom looking dejected, his head down, feeling like he wished he’d kept his secret to himself. He didn’t look back until he heard the Potions master clear his throat.

“Adolescence is a strange time of life. You, Mr. Potter, seem to be developing later than your year mates. Give it a couple of weeks. If things do not get better, you may speak of this again to me. Now close the door on your way out.”

Harry was delighted; he was relieved that he had at least started to talk about the things that seemed to going on with him. Ron and Mione were shagging like any healthy sixteen year olds would do, but poor Harry, he had only just started puberty, which he thought may never happen. It was all driving him barmy.

Added to this he had started having dreams of being whisked away by a knight in billowing wizard’s robes. Harry let the next week just wash over him. Accepting the explanation that Snape had given him that it was all just about 'growing up'.

Harry did however get into panic stations when during potions, Draco bent over to retrieve a stray quill, and he didn’t have his robes on as the classroom was too hot. As soon as he spotted the rounds of Draco’s arse, Harry had a crisis in the lap department. Breathing deeply helped calm his throbbing erection, but, he couldn’t take his eyes away the sight of Malfoy’s globes, looking he thought, like two boiled eggs in a hankie. Harry uncontrollably shot his first orgasm inside his trousers, the feelings of being given a million tiny electric shocks at once to the groin, forced his self-restraint to break, his mouth opening in a loud “Yes, yes, yes…”

Snape, having an inkling that Malfoy’s bending over was too much of a buttock buffet for Potter to handle, dismissed the class to save it going into chaos, as other students joined Harry by mocking his display.

“All of you get out. Not you, Mr. Potter. I want a word with you.” Severus had decided that he would be the one to spell out the birds and the bees to our clueless hero.

“Mr. Potter, would you like to explain what that display of tomfoolery was?”

Harry was still riding the crest of his first orgasm and couldn’t speak; he just kept making low moans as if in ecstasy. Regaining some semblance of normalcy, he struggled to answer his teacher, “It’s my body, sir, it’s changing.”

Severus looked concerned; he thought about calling for Madame Pomfrey there and then, but decided to investigate further himself.

“Show me, Potter.” Flicking his wand, he closed the door and locked it. If there was foul play going on under Potter’s robes; best not let it get out into the school, he thought.

“But, sir, it’s a little embarrassing,” said Harry, looking rather shy.

“Nonsense, Potter! We are both men. Now, show me what is causing this reaction. Immediately, please!”

Harry removed his robes, turning away from the Potions master to hide his blushes, he unbuttoned his trousers sending them down around his ankles. Severus gasped; he had never seen a more perfect arse in his entire life. He wished he could get right down and feast on its beauty. Harry turned and had his hands cupped about his genitalia.

“Remove your hands, please.” Severus’s breath was hitching; he was becoming quite undone.

Harry stood there, with a smooth semi-hard cock dangling between his legs. His embarrassment at showing Snape his problem was actually helping to make his penis go soft. Severus fidgeted with his own robe buttons allowing the jacket to fall on the floor. Then undoing his belt, allowed his trousers to fall to the floor. Exposing his rather huge erection into view.

Harry gulped, he’d never seen one like that before, he thought. Quelling the urge to reach out and touch it, he looked up into the older man’s eyes and asked, 

“When will I get one like that between my legs, sir?”

Moving closer to Harry, Snape answered him, 

“As soon as I put my wand down.”

Fin.


End file.
